


Turn the Page

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, The line of Durin is Spanish, Trans man Bilbo, Trans man Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I just worry about you. And, I'd like to let you know, that I'm here for you whenever and if you ever need to talk. Which I hope you do."</p><p>"It that why you're here at three in the morning, Mr. Baggins?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kili will you come see me in my office?"

Kili looked up from where he was on the ground. He's been stocking the shelves with cereal when Mr. Baggins, the stores owner, approached him. He slowly got up and followed his boss back to his office. He was nervously ran his hand over his shaved head, afraid that he'd done something wrong. 

Me. Baggins held the door open for him and gestured for him to take a seat. Mr. Baggins shut the door and went to sit in the other chair behind his desk. He placed his elbows on his desk and leaned toward Kili. 

"How've you been son?" 

Kili shrugged, "Fine?"

"No, I mean how are you really? I don't think you're really this quiet, not naturally anyway. You've been working here for just over a year now and you haven't really seemed to make any friends, even though you seem to enjoy the company of your coworkers."

Kili shrugged again and looked down at his hands, "I suppose I've been better."

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I just worry about you. And, I'd like to let you know, that I'm here for you whenever and if you ever need to talk. Which I hope you do."

"It that why you're here at three in the morning, Mr. Baggins?"

The elder man chuckled, "Please, Kili, you can call me Bilbo. Yes that is why I am here at three in the morning, so if you'd like to talk I think now would be a perfect time. You don't have too much else to do out there anyways, you work very quickly and efficiently it seems."

"I-I have been have a hard time, sort of," Kili said as he ran his hand over his head again, "but it's somewhat personal..."

"I understand, but like I said, if you ever need to talk you can call me whenever. Even if it's three in the morning," Bilbo chuckled, "and I can swear that no matter what you would like to tell me will never leave this room." Bilbo leaned back and smiled kindly. 

For a long while Kili just stared at the front of the desk in front of him. _It would be nice to talk about it._ He swallowed hard and tried to speak. After a couple of failed attempts he finally blurted out, "Life has been hard, and I'm surprised I've even gotten this far, but my brother has been my saving grace and my uncle has been helpful lately, but it's just so hard I don't know what to do." His voice was thick with emotion, tears staring to fall down his face. 

"Why's that, if I may ask?"

Kili looked up suddenly, now realizing he had actually spoken. He gaped for a second then wiped his eyes as he said, "I don't want to lose my job, sir. I know it's a bit of a touchy subject in today's society, but I really like this job!"

"Unless you are disobeying my rules here, then you should not worry about it," Bilbo said in a soft voice. 

Kili tried to gulp down the lump in his throat only to choke on it. He certainly felt like doing something wrong now by not telling the other about what he felt would end yet another job due to discrimination. 

"A-are you lying? I've been fired for it before," Kili stuttered. 

"I am not lying, and again whatever you say here will stay between us. No judgement here," Bilbo said, then continued after a few moments of Kili's quietness, "You know, if you're afraid of something from your past, you shouldn't be. Everyone here, at some point in there lives at least, has been i-"

"I'm trans," Kili blurted out suddenly, ".....in case you haven't noticed." 

"Ah... Is there anything else?" Bilbo asked after a few moments of silence. He leaned back in his chair a twiddled his thumbs. 

"No, that's it. If you've changed your mind about firing me can you at least do it now?" Kili said as his shoulders slumped. 

Bilbo sat up straight, a serious expression on his face, "Mr. Durin, do you really believe I would terminate you for wanting nothing other than to be yourself?" 

"Well, it has happened before."

"Then they are fools who are afraid of what they don't understand," Bilbo said. 

Kili looked at him with a surprised expression. "S-so, I'm fine? You understand?!" Kili stuttered. 

"Yes, of course I understand, I myself have just finished my transitioning in the last few years." Bilbo said with a smile on his face. "You are in for a hard time, trust me. But I assume you already knew that. If you have any questions, need help, or just wanna talk about it then you have my number." He winked at the younger one. 

Kili gawked at him, not knowing what to say or think. 

"May I ask how your family took it? Do they even know?" 

Kili cleared his throat, fresh years threatened to spill. "Yes, they know. It wasn't very pretty though. My brother was the only one who's supported me through this whole thing.... Well, my uncles been trying to understand, but you know old people," he shrugged, "It's hard for them to change their ways."

"You're uncles old? How old are you parents?" Bilbo asked confused, momentarily forgetting he didn't want to make Kili feel uncomfortable with a question about his parents. 

"My moms younger than you, but my uncle is..." he trailed off, brows knitted in thought, "He's probably about your age."

Bilbo glared daggers and Kili, "I am not _that_ old!"

Kili laughed and it was the first time Bilbo had seen genuinely smile the whole time he had worked for him. "I'm just joking sir!" Kili laughed harder at the indignant response from his kindly boss. 

Bilbo soon joined him in laughter though as he thought. After he quieted he asked, "Would you like to come over after you shift? We could have breakfast and chat about things if you'd like. That is, if you don't mind small children. My nephew lives with me."

Kili's eyes grew wide and he got quiet. "I-uh... I have to see my brother in the morning," he said dumbly. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry if that sounded odd! I suppose I'd just like to let you know that if you'd like someone else to talk to that I'd be there. Someone who knows what you're going through. I had nobody there for me, and it would've been loads easier if I had someone who could've helped me through with my transition."

Kili thought about it and decided that this was a really good opportunity for him. He nodded, "Yeah, sure. I like you want me to bring anything?" 

"Just yourself," Bilbo thought for a second then, "If you'd like, you could invite your brother as well. That is, again, if you two don't mind small children."

Kili smiled and shook his head, "Nah, kids are great. He, my brother, might still be in his work clothes though. He's a nurse and also works nights, and when he hasn't had a hard day he tends to be lazy and just wears his scrubs home."

"You two are rather close, huh?"

"Yeah, he's kind of my hero."

Bilbo smiled sadly and nodded, "My mother was mine, rest her soul. Oh my!" Bilbo looked at his watch, "I suppose you should go finish work now. I can't believe we've been talking for an hour and a half!" He stood up and walked over to open the door. "I have you cell and will text you my address. Let's say be there around six? Six-thirty? Don't worry my nephew and I will both be up then," he said as he lead Kili out and back to his previously abandoned task. 

Kili nodded and said goodbye as Bilbo walked away. He took out his phone and texted his brother about their breakfast plans. 

Things were finally starting to seem like they might just be looking up for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a few months since Bilbo had invited Fili and Kili to his house for breakfast. The brothers were introduced to Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, who they both fell in love with. The little boy had been so energetic and curious about everything. He asked things from why they were tan even though it was still too cold to go outside to why Fili had long hair but the bottom of it was shaved. Soon they were having breakfast at Bilbo's twice a week and would stay until Frodo had to go to kindergarten in the afternoon. 

One day, in mid spring, Fili had gotten a call from his uncle who asked him if he'd be the campsite nurse at a camp he would be directing during the summer. Fili had accepted, with the conditions that he'd still have to go to the hospital, and asked what kind of camp it'd be. 

"Children's camps. Just different age groups each week," Thorin told his eldest nephew. 

"Do you have a week for youngin's?"

"As in?"

"Like six or seven?"

"Yes. Do I have a grand niece or nephew I should know about?" 

Fili scoffed, "As if! I don't have anytime for children when I'm taking care of my brother!"

"How is he looking? Does he need anything?"

Fili smiled at the concern in his uncle's voice. He was so relieved that his uncle had reacted so positively, much unlike his parents had. "He looks really good! His top surgery went amazing! He might've just cried when I told him it was his early birthday present from me! You really can't tell there'd been any adipose tissue there before, it's amazing Thorin, and I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.... Ever."

"I want to start him on the hormones," Thorin blurted out, "for his birthday present from me."

Fili choked on his coffee and almost dropped his phone. He was so glad that Thorin had accepted Kili, but now that Thorin want to actually help him transition made Fili elated. "Why don't you tell him yourself? We've got a friend who's got a kid and I'm sure he'd love to send him off to camp for a week. I'm pretty sure the kid would only go if Kili went. They absolutely adore each other."

"I may have a few spots left for campers and counselors," Thorin said, thinking about his roll call. 

"Maybe you should give him a call. Or better yet, take us out to dinner! We're two broke kids and you're our uncle and you still won't tell us what you do for a living. I bet you're a drug lord, huh?"

"Shut up and tell me when and where you two would like to go," Thorin said. 

"Yeah, I'm just about to walk into work and I'm working sixteen hours today, so I'll just call you later then?"

"Que te diviertas."

"Thorin, you know I don't speak Spanish," Fili sighed. 

"Well your mother should've taught you, it's who we are! Yo-"

"Thorin! I gotta go," Fili yelled at his phone and hung up. 

\--

"So where are we going?" Kili asked as leaned back in the front seat of Fili's car. 

"Thorin wanted dinner with us," he mumbled as he tried to concentrate on the road. 

There was a long moment of silence before Kili spoke again, "You know, sometimes I think he's going to act like mom and dad and tell me how disgusting I am. I really hope this isn't the time he does it."

A pained expression etched into Fili's face when he heard this. "No, no! Trust me Kili he would never do that!"

"I don't know," Kili said as he stared out the passenger side mirror. 

Fili reached over and grabbed Kili's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Kili, Thorin loves you no matter what. Trust me."

Kili sighed and continued to stare blankly out the window until they got to the restaurant. 

"Do we have to?" Kili asked as he swung his door open. 

"Yes," Fili said as he did the same, "what's wrong with you today?"

"I hurt," Kili said as he lightly rubbed his chest, "and I'm tired, and I just over all feel like shit." He slammed the door and Fili closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. 

"Don't worry, little brother, this'll make you feel better."

Kili pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as they walked up to the door. They walked in and Fili looked down at his watch. 

"We're on the dot. Where's Thorin?" Fili asked as he scanned the tables he could see from the entryway. 

"He's always late, remember?"

Fili was about to turn and sass his brother when the hostess came up. "Are you two with Durin?" she asked. 

"Yes."

"Follow me please," she said as she smiled and started to head down the hallway to the more secluded tables. She sat them down at one that was apart from the rest, being slightly partitioned by a thick wall with a beautiful mural on it. They sat down and realized their uncle was already there, being shielded from sight by the wall. 

"Ah, there are my two favorite nephews! Thought you would never show up," he beamed up at them. He looked between them and his eyes settled back on Fili. "What did you do to your hair Fili!" 

"What? It's still long, see! I just got an undercut, 's no big deal. Besides, have you seen this kid?" he jerked his thumb at his brother, "Shaved it all off!"

Thorin looked back at Kili, "What?"

Kili rolled his eyes and took his hood down, showing off his closely shaved head. 

"It's- But-" Thorin sputtered as he stared at his nephew.

"It's just hair," mumbled Kili. 

"It has been tradition for all the men of the line of Durin to wear their hair long!"

Kili rolled his eyes again, but was secretly grateful of actually being berated for not acting like a man of their bloodline. "Don't worry, I'll start going it out again."

"Good, no nephew of mine is going to look like some hooligan!"

"Uncle, you do realize most men with long hair are the ones that look like hooligans," Kili said as pointed to Fili. 

"Hey!"

"Here we go," said a waiter as he suddenly appeared with another waitress, both carrying large trays filled with food. 

"But we-"

"I ordered for us," Thorin said as he cut Fili off. 

"We are adults who know how to order our own food, you know that right?" Fili asked as he decided to start grabbing things off of plates anyway. 

"Indeed you are," Thorin chuckled. 

The rest of the dinner went by rather quietly. Thorin would occasionally ask about how their work was going and such. 

"I'm stuffed!" Fili said as he patted his stomach and leaned back in his seat. 

"Same," Kili said as he copied his brother. 

"Now," Thorin said as he sat forward and clasped his hand together, "Kili, I understand you've got a new friend and he has a child, yes?"

Kili gave his uncle an odd look then looked sideways at his brother. "Er, yes?" 

"Do you think this new friend would like to drop the kid off with me for a week?"

Kili scrunched his face in disgust, "What the hell? What are you a pedophile?!"

"¡Dios mío! What?! No! I'm directing a children's camp this summer! Did your brother not tell you?!" 

"Oh shit... Well I told Bilbo about it, but I forgot to tell you," Fili said as he looked to his brother. 

"Thank Jesus! I was about to have to fight you, Thorin. You can't start conversations like that!" 

"I will try to remember that, but for now I'm saying do you think your friend would like to send his child to my camp. We have a few spots left for that week. Plus you could come too and be his counselor. And if he has any friends that wants to come too then they're welcome."

"Oh, I'll ask Bilbo and see if we could work out a schedule for me to work and go to this thing. Especially if Frodo's friends are going to go, they're crazy." Kili said as he remembered the few times he'd been over when Frodo's little friends were over as well. 

"Well, let's go ahead and head out," Fili said and gave Thorin a meaningful look when Kili had turned away from them.

They got up, exited the restaurant, and walked to their cars. Fili elbowed Thorin in the ribs rather forcefully, silently telling him to give Kili his birthday present. 

Thorin cleared his throat as they came to a stop at Fili's car. "So," Thorin began and rocked back on his heels, "how has your surgery gone?"

"Uh, pretty well actually," Kili said awkwardly, not knowing where this was going. 

"Eso es muy bueno," Thorin nodded. He took in a deep breath and asked, "So are you going to do the hormones soon?"

Kili looked away and rubbed his nose. "When I can save up some money I will. Kinda strapped right now."

"What if, as your birthday present from me, I help you start it?" Thorin said hesitantly. 

Kili turned, wide eyed, and stared at his uncle. "I'm sorry?" 

"Usted me oyó, I want to help you start them," Thorin said sternly. 

"I-" the rest of Kili's statement was lost in his throat. He looked at his brother, a confused expression crossing his features. 

Fili nodded and said, "He called me the other day and asked if he thought you'd like it. I figured you'd be excited." 

Kili looked back at Thorin. "S-so, this is no joke? You really wanna help me start T?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Thorin asked. 

Kili tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. He felt himself move without thinking about it and hug Thorin tightly. "Thank you," he whispered into his uncle's chest. 

"De nada," Thorin said as he hugged his nephew back.


End file.
